An Unlikely Pair
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Slash MozAl. Mozenrath wants Aladdin. Will this unlikely couple become a reality? Rated for graphic lemon scene that will not be displayed in entirety. Disney owns Aladdin. COMPLETE.
1. It's Possible

**Well, I just started typing this and suddenly I wanted to post it. I haven't read any Mozenrath/Aladdin pairings except for one told in the context of a dream. However, this one is in AU. It's setting is immediately after the episode "Two to Tangle". If you haven't seen this episode, it might seem a little confusing at the beginning. This story is actually the second Aladdin fic I'm working on. I felt a strong urge to post this one first. So, enjoy.**

Chapter One-It's Possible

He stared at his right hand in disbelief. It didn't make sense. His gaunlet's magic had been weakening his body before. Xerxes had managed to recover the glove from the palace, but it wasn't draining him like before. If anything, his health was improving. Why?

Mozenrath sighed. The recent incident with Aladdin had left the sorcerer with a variety of emotions. There was anger at another failed plot, frustration at failing, and something else he couldn't identify. What was it?

He now felt something akin to envy towards the tanned young man. He was envious that Aladdin had friends that cared about him and someone that loved him. Love. It had been a long time since he had experienced that emotion. He envisioned Aladdin with his arms around his girlfriend. Slowly, however, he began to picture **himself **in the hero's arms.

He shook his head to get rid of the image. What had _that_ come from? That odd image was replaced with Aladdin's face. The smooth tan skin, thick dark hair, and sparkling brown eyes. The graceful way that he..._what was he thinking_? Whay was he thinking of his enemy that way? It didn't make sense.

'It's not possible. Am I...falling in love with that street rat? I might be. It's possible. But what do I do about it?'

He considered his options. He could wait it out and hope that he got it out of his system. Or he could find a way to make Aladdin his. The second option sounded appealing which brought more questions. How can he break up Aladdin and Jasmine? What course of action should he take? It was well known that couples break up if one thought he or she was being cheated on...

'That's it! It's so obvious!' Getting up from his throne, he called for his familiar and set about putting his plan into action.

**Is it obvious what Mozenrath's planning? My favorite male villain on the series is Mozenrath, so I prefer to use him than any other.**


	2. The Deception

**Well, after a little thought and work, I present chapter two. I want to state that I'm all for Aladdin/Jasmine pairings. I totally support it. However, this idea came into my head and I just had to write it out so that it'll leave me in peace. Plus, I saw pics from the series that put Aladdin and Mozenrath in some, shall we say, compromising positions. I still have them on a disk and the captions I put are so funny.**

Chapter Two- The Deception

A Week Later

Jasmine strolled through the marketplace, idlly glancing at the various merchants and their wares. She always enjoyed visiting the marketplace, particularly when she was with Aladdin. But today, she planned to give her boyfriend a gift and surprise him. For that, she needed to be alone and that was precisely what she was.

A flirtatious female giggle curiously drew her attention. She rounded a corner, froze, and then dashed back to the corner and peered around the edge. There stood Aladdin and he was smiling dashingly at a beautiful woman. The woman was of medium height with a figure more shapely than her own. Her sky blue eyes, framed by volumious red hair, gazed intently into Aladdin's eyes. He took her into his arms.

"I love you Catherine," he said **just** loud enough for Jasmine to hear. He then leaned down and kissed the woman passionately and intensely.

The princess leaned back against the wall. Her eyes and mouth were wide open and a hand was pressed over her heart. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. It couldn't be. Aladdin would never betray her like this. Yet, she couldn't deny what she had seen just now. Determined to confront him, she turned the corner, but he and Catherine were gone.

&&&&

"That went perfectly, Xerxes," Mozenrath remarked as they entered a deserted alley. He looked into the reflective surface of a dented shield. Aladdin's face stared back at him. He ran his eyes over that beautiful face before looking at the lean strong chest and graceful limbs. He relunctantly turned from the shield, but looked back and saw another impressive sight.

'Damn, Aladdin has a fine ass.'

Xerxes stood near the alley's dead end, still in the form of Catherine. He shook his head in disgust. He didn't gainsay his master when told they would break up Aladdin and Jasmine. The idea appealed to the flying eel. But now, as he watched Mozenrath examine his reflection, he started to wonder if that plan had an ulterior motive.

"Master gone crazy," he hissed under his breath.

Mozenrath fully turned from the shield and, with a wave of his hand, returned him and Xerxes back to their true forms. The sorcerer swept from the alley and staked out a spot from where they could see Aladddin's hovel. There, they sat and waited for the hovel's owner to return. Mozenrath hoped he did so after Jasmine had spoken to him.

**Oh, boy. Mozenrath's acting real sick. BTW, that comment Moze had about Aladdin's backside was a caption to one of the pics. I thought that would be a nice touch.**


	3. Confession

**Yeah, a double update! I waited after posting chapter one for at least two reasons. The first is because, originally, I had no intent on posting this. Obviously I changed my mind. Two, due to the graphic lemon scene in the upcoming Chapter Five, I needed to post the story in its entirety on my website, so you, the reader could truly enjoy the story. I'll give the website address in the chapter five update. For now, enjoy.**

Chapter Three- Confession

Jasmine stalked back to the palace, fury in her eyes. She didn't bother in looking all over Agrabah for the couple. Instead, she decided to summon Aladdin to the garden and confront him there.

Upon reaching the front door, she turned to Razoul and said, "Can you have Aladdin meet me by the fountain right away?"

"Yes, Princess." The guard bowed and embarked on the search that Jasmine had declined.

&&&&

An hour later found Jasmine pacing in front of the fountain. Clearly Aladdin was not in his usual haunts or she wouldn't still be waiting. She envisiond Aladdin and Catherine holed up in some secluded spot, kissing and whispering tender comments in one another's ears. Fury spaked in her eyes at the thought.

"Hey, Jasmine!" the voice of her boyfriend called out to her. She turned and saw him walking toward her, smiling. The sight of his smiling face made her heart skip a beat and it reminded her why she fell in love with him. But then, the scene with his arms around another came back to her and she frowned. Oh, was he going to get it!

Aladdin smiled brightly at his girlfriend. He enjoyed the time they spent together, just the two of them. As he approached Jasmine, he saw the stern look on her face and his smile faltered.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Her words were frosty and held an undercurrent of anger.

"Huh?"

"Don't try to pretend you don't know. I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"This afternoon! In the marketplace!"

"You probably saw someone that you thought was me."

"No. It _was_ you. There was no mistake. I can't believe you, Aladdin! I thought you were better than that."

"Better than what? You're not making any sense. I wasn't even in the marketplace today."

Jasmine gaped at him. He was lying to her. Just as he did when he was hiding Iago and when he was dressed like a prince. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Only they weren't tears of sadness, but of anger.

"Get out! We're through Aladdin!"

"But, Jasmine-"

"I said get out!" Pushing the young man as hard as she could, he landed in the fountain with a loud splash. By the time he had recovered his wits, she was gone.

&&&&

Mozenrath's eyes glittered with excitement. Aladdin was climbing the stairs to his home. He was alone and appeared dejected. The princess had been completely fooled. Now all he had to do was seduce his target.

A tug on his sleeve drew him out of his musings. He looked to see Xerxes pulling on his sleeve. The eel released his hold. "Master feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Xerxes shook his head. "Master not alright. Master acting strange."

'Not as strange as I wil be when I start seducing,' he thought while his gloved hand reached up and grabbed his familiar around the neck. "I'd want to reconsider those words if I were you."

"Xerxes sorry."

&&&&

Aladdin trudged up the stairs and plopped onto his "bed", after closing his curtains. The sight of the palace was unbearable and only reminded him of the fight with Jasmine. He couldn't, for the life of him, think of what he could have done to make her dump him. He was glad the others decided to go to Thundra's Rainforest for a few weeks. He felt like being alone at the moment.

He rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Why did she dump me? I can't ask her. She'll probably be just as vague as before. But no one else knows why she's mad."

"She's not mad, Aladdin," a familiar voice drawled. "Rather, she was hiding something from you."

Aladdin's head jerked up at the voice and saw Mozenrath at the threshold of his home. Not in the mood to deal with his nemesis, he said wearily, "Genie's not here, so just go away."

"That's not why I'm here. It's you I'm after." He smirked when he saw the panicked look on Aladdin's face. "Oh, relax. I have no need to take possession of your body." At least not in the sense Aladdin was thinking.

"Then, what do you want with me?"

"I said earlier that your _beloved princess_ was keeping a secret from you. She designed that fight as a legit reason to dump you."

"But...why? What secret?"

Mozenrath made a show of looking at his left fingernails. "Oh, that she was seeing another man behind your back."

"You're...you're lying!"

"I saw it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"See for yourself then."

The sorcerer waved his hand to open a sort of viewing portal. The portal showed the marketplace with Jasmine in the arms of a handsome young man. Aladdin relaized with a start that the stranger looked a bit like him except the hair was not as messy. There were no words, but the scene playing was more than enough. Jasmine's arms went around the man's neck and she leaned here head against his chest. The man's arms went around her waist and held her close. He then tilted her head up and captured her lips with his. The portal closed, but the image remained in Aladdin's mind.

'I can't believe it, but it's true. She dumped me just to be with that other man. When she said she was going shopping alone, she was probably sneaking off to meet her new boyfriend.'

Aladdin was so wrapped up in his numbed thoughts, he didn't even notice when Mozenrath slid his arm across the young man's shoulders. It wasn't until Mozenrath spoke, did he notice the close proximity.

"There, there Aladdin. I know it hurts, but you'll find someone else. With your looks, it shouldn't be too hard."

Aladdin leaped away as if he had been burned. "Don't touch me."

"Why Aladdin, I was hoping we could be friends. I no longer have any interest in acquiring more power or ruling the Seven Deserts. I was thinking we could wipe the slate clean and start over."

"Start over?"

"Yes. Why don't we start by me showing you my home?" Taking hold of his cloak, he engulfed himself and Aladdin in it, causing them to disappear from the hovel...

...and reappeared outside the Citadel. Aladdin, feeling weirded out by the sorcerer's behavior, stated, "I've already seen your _home_."

"Not all of it." Mozenrath pushed the double doors opened and gestured to the entrance. "After you."

Aladdin didn't move. He simply crossed his arms and stared suspiciously. Mozenrath sighed and entered first. He heard Aladdin's bare feet padding behind him. Apparently, he was curious about Mozenrath's intentions, but was still weary of a trap.

"What's this all about, Mozenrath?"

"Well, after our last encounter, Xerxes retrieved my gaunlet."

"I noticed."

As if Aladdin hadn't spoken, he continued. "When I put it on, I found it wasn't weakening me as in the past. My health's improved actually. However I was barraged by a variety of emotions. Initially they were frustration over how you foiled my latest plan. But, I soon realized that my gaunlet was feeding off a feeling of love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. I focused on it to determine where it had come from and to whom it was intended for. And I came to the conclusion that I-"

It was here that Mozenrath choked on his next words. Curious, seeing as how he always knew what he was going to say and how to say it. However, faced with the reality of confessing, he found himself incapable of doing so. He heard Aladdin prompt him to continue and he seized the opportunity. He did have his back to Aladdin, so if Aladdin refused his affections, he wouldn't see the rejection and his heart wouldn't be hurt.

"I love you Aladdin."

**Oooo, cliffe. Aren't I evil? How will Aladdin react? Stay tuned for the answer in the next chapter.**


	4. Love Potion

**I still can't believe I went and posted this after deciding I wouldn't. But, I got good comments on it so no harm done. I will state again, I'm totally for Aladdin/Jasmine pairings. But, once an idea gets in my head, I have to write it down and see where it takes me.**

Chapter Four-Love Potion

"You _what_?"

The disbelief was evident in his voice. But no sound of running feet reached the sorcerer's ears. He stood still, his back to Aladdin. He was still afraid to turn around. Long seconds passed and neither one moved. Mozenrath decided to chance it. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder and found Aladdin staring blankly at him. The young man seemed to be in shock.

&&&&

"You _what_?" Aladdin stood stock still staring blankly at the sorcerer's back.

'He didn't just say that. He just didn't. No one in their right mind would be in love with someone of the same gender. But who ever said Mozenrath was **in** his right mind? Is he expecting me to return those sentiments? Well, I won't. I'm not like that.'

Mozenrath fully turned around and freely examined his love interest. The boy was still in shock. His eyes traced the curve of Aladdin's cheeks and chin before going up to the lips. He licked his own lips, wanting desperately to kiss them. Why not? There wouldn't be any resistance.

'Opportunity's knocking. I think I'll answer it.' He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the youth's neck. He brought his lips down upon the shocked boy's own gently, yet hungrily. He savored the feeling like a thirsty man who had found an oasis would. He heard Aladdin gasp in his mouth and he pulled back. His impluse had been to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth, but he felt that the time was not yet right.

Aladding gaped at his enemy. He had been brought back to reality when he felt something warm and soft against his lips. Blinking, his eyes focused to find Mozenrath kissing him! The sorcerer's eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying this! He knew Mozenrath was sick, but not this sick! The close proximity caused Aladdin to gasp and Mozenrath pulled back.

Wiping his mouth with his arm, the youth demanded, "Are you crazy?"

'Crazy about you,' the sorcerer thought. Instead, he made a show of looking as if he was coming out of a daze. Rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth, he said in disgust, "Don't be absurd. I was in a daydream where I was with the girl of my dreams."

"Then, what was with you saying you loved me?"

"I meant to say that I'm in love Aladdin."

Aladdin rewound the conversation before his shocked state. He came to the realization that his enemy was changing. He had found love and now wished to make amends. To reject the hand of friendship that was being offered might result in new, greater attempts of power and conquest.

Focusing on Mozenrath, he said, "Alright. I accept your wish to start over."

"Excellent. Why don't we have a drink to celebrate?" Mozenrath led Aladdin to the dining room. After inviting the boy to have a seat, the sorcerer turned to his bar. It had been nerve-wracking to cover his earlier confession, but apparently he had come up with an acceptable explanation. Clearly, Aladdin wasn't going to love him on his own, so an outside influence would have to be utilized.

Discreetly, he removed a vial from his robes. In the vial was a pale pink liquid. Just one drop of this love potion and the person who consumed it would fall in love with the first person he or she saw. This particular potion's effects wore off within twenty-four hours except for the 'first person seen' aspect. In short, once Aladdin consumed the first drop, he would fall in love with Mozenrath and no one else. Furthermore, each drop consumed afterwards would strengthen those emotions. Eventually Aladdin would love him without the potion.

He put a drop in each cup, so Aladdin didn't suspect that Mozenrath was trying to poison him, before them to the table. He offered one to Aladdin before sitting down. Raising his cup, he declared, "To a new friendship."

Aladdin raised his own cup. "To friendship." The youth brought the cup to his lips, failing to notice that Mozenrath had put a stone in his mouth so the potion wouldn't affect him. Aladdin felt the sweet wine run down his throat. It had to be the best wine he had ever tasted. As he lowered his cup, he looked up at his host to comment on the drink.

However, his comment left his mind when he saw Mozenrath. He hadn't noticed before how handsome the sorcerer was. The dark curls that peeked out from under his turban, the way his white skin gave him an exotic look. Everything about him was simply perfect.

"Aladdin? Are you all right?" Even Mozenrath's voice sounded perfect to him.

Aladdin brought himself to full focus as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you were staring at me quite intently."

"I was just thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

Aladdin rose from his seat, strode over to Mozenrath, and kissed him passionately. Mozenrath deepened the kiss as he inwardly cheered. The potion worked! Aladdin was in love with him! All he had to do was administer a drop into the hero's morning tea for a while before this manufactured love became true love.

**OMG! I actually got them kissing now! The lemon scene I mentioned before is in the next chapter, but due to its graphic nature, will not allow it. Boo! But, the entire story is now my website. I will provide the link in my ramblings at the beginning of the next update.**


	5. The Process

**Well, here's chapter five. It's a lot shorter than its original form. I decided to post the URL's in the next chapter, which I've posted with this one.**

Chapter Five- The Process

The next morning Mozenrath awakened early in order to spike Aladdin's tea. They weren't sharing the same bed because it was too early in the process to go that far. As for the potion, true the drop from yesterday afternoon was still was in effect, but he wanted to keep Aladdin under its influence. He had no real idea how long it was going to take before the potion was no longer neccessary, so he opted for about a month. Just as Mozenrath had finished setting breakfast on the table, Aladdin came into the room. He was wearing a look of peace and happiness as he sat down.

"Good morning, Aladdin," Mozenrath said as he put the cup of tea in front of the boy.

Aladdin responded by planting a kiss on the sorcerer's cheek. "Morning, Mozenrath."

The wizard's heart fluttered at that innocent greeting. That fluttering changed to rapid beating as Aladdin sipped his tea. A smirk graced his lips as he turned towards his seat. Getting Aladdin to consume the love potion would be all too easy.

&&&&

The rest of the day wasn't wasted. Mozenrath gave the tour he mentioned the day before. He skipped all the lab rooms since they've been seen before. He showed the sitting room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the library (the non-magical one), the spare chambers, and his own chamber. Aladdin asked questions about some of the rooms. Like with the kitchen, who did the cooking? Well, Mozerath admitted to the cooking and Aladdin commented that breakfast was delicious.

The bedrooms were the last places on the tour. As they past the master bedroom, Mozenrath saw a gleam in the younger man's eyes that hinted something...enticing. The dark wizard's eyes widened as he faced forward. 'Is Aladdin thinking what I think he's thinking?" A shiver of excitement went through him. Wouldn't that be exciting (A/N: It would be, wouldn't it?)? But that would have to wait for another time. For now, it was lunchtime.

As the sorcerer saunted into the kitchen, he was mildly surprised when Aladdin offered to help. He accepted his help and preparation became less of a chore. When lunch was done, the two men talked casually for the rest of the afternoon about anything they could think of. There was no awkwardness or unnerving silence. It was a relaxed and almost natural atmosphere.

&&&&

Aladdin sighed sofly as he finished dinner. He never dreamed dining with Mozenrath could be so...romantic. He was at a loss to explain why he felt like this, but he didn't care. His thoughts were on Mozerath, who had been nothing but friendly. There hadn't been a hint of romantic intentions. By the same token there hadn't been a rejection of Aladdin's rejections. But words and gestured didn't seem to be getting his point across. Time for drastic measures.

Pushing his seat back, he rose, strode toward the sorcerer and pulled him out of his seat. Still holding his hands, Aladdin pulled him to the master bedroom. Once inside, he pushed the door closed with a soft _click_. Then, he gently pushed Mozenrath onto the bed before laying on top of him. All of this had occurred without a single word being uttered.

&&&&

Mozenrath felt as if he was having a dream. He had been enjoying dinner while sneaking peeks at Aladdin inbetween. No sooner had he'd taken his last bite, then he was pulled out of his chair and led to his room. It wasn't until he was in his bed with Aladdin did he realize what was about to occur.

"Aladdin, do you really think we should be doing this?" he asked, feigning apprehension. Truthfully, he desperately wanted it. He wanted to be sure that Aladdin wanted this, too.

"Of course I do," came the response. "I tried to tell you subtly, but I guess subtely doesn't work. I'm in love with you, Mozenrath and I want to prove it to you." With that pronouncment, the young man removed his vest and tossed it aside. It wasn't like the vest concealed much, but nevertheless, its removal revealed his toned shoulders.

Both were panting and covered in sweat, but they felt pretty good from their session. As Mozenrath slipped off into sleep, he knew that he owned Aladdin now and his conquest was complete.

**Like I said, it's short. For the complete unedited version, tune in to the next chapter for the address.**


	6. The Surprise

**As promised here's the address:**

** are a few other addresses if you'd like to check out other pages on my site. **

**Misc stories archive- page- Six- The Surprise**

**A Few Weeks Later**

A deep, passionate kiss from Aladdin was Mozenrath's good morning greeting. Unlike the kisses two weeks ago, these were real true loving ones. He had given up on the potion just last week, but the lack of potion didn't change Aladdin's behavior toward him. If anything, it became even more enamored. The young man wanted sex with Mozenrath two or three times a week and the sorcerer was more than happy to do it. He compared Aladdin's behavior while under the potion to the one he was currently encountering and came to a surprising conclusion. Deep down, Aladdin _did_ have feelings for him and the potion simply brought it to the surface. Their lovemaking session the first week certainly helped it along.

&&&&

"Hey, Jas, where's Al?" Genie called out to the princess who sat on the fountain.

"I don't know," she began causing Genie to look concerned. "and I don't care," she finshed making Genie's mouth fall open in shock.

"Don't care?" he repeated. "Are you feeling okay, Jas?"

"I'm fine. You may want to ask **him** that question when you find him."

Genie stared at Jasmine in astonishment. It sounded like she and Aladdin had a fight. One that ended in them splitting up. But that didn't make any sense. The two of them were crazy about each other and they seemed perfect together. What was the cause of their split up?

"Jas, what did Al do to make you so mad?"

"Something that a lot of men do."

"Are you sure you weren't mistakne?"

"There's no doubting what you see with your own eyes."

Scratching his head, Genie led the others to Aladdin's hovel. Upon entering, they were shocked at the dust that covered it. It looked as if no one's lived there for weeks!

"I don't get it. Why would Al leave his place so dusty?" As he floated to the near center of the place, his magical senses tingled. He sensed magic that had been used. A few weeks ago to be precise. The residue signal hinted of darkness and wizardry. A dark wizard had been there. Genie knew of only one dark wizard and that made the scene clearer.

"Al's been kidnapped," he announced.

"Oh, yeah?" Iago retorted. "And who, praytell, took him?"

"Mozenrath."

"Yeah, that probably accounts for the dust."

"Carpet, let's move." Genie, Iago, and Abu hopped onto the magic carpet and soared toward Mozenrath's kingdom to save their friend.

&&&&

At that moment, rescue was not on Aladdin's mind. He was helping Mozenrath straighten up one of the magical labs. He was given the task of shelving the scrolls and textbooks that laid on the table. Mozenrath handled the care disposal or storage of his many potions and ingredients. The sorcerer couldn't bear the thought of Aladdin accidentally dropping a tube or beaker and being affected by whatever the container held. Better that he handled it. It was then that Xerxes (who had made himself scarce until a week ago) flew in.

"Master, magical intruders."

"Really? Well, I could use a break and get some fresh air. How about you, Aladdin?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent." With a wave of his hand, he transported the three of them outside the Citadel. The two men and the flying eel followed the glowing crystals until they found their intruders. Mozenrath silently cursed. It was Aladdin's friends!

Adopting his normally cool tone, he drawled, "We have visitors. How nice." At the sound of his voice, the quartet turned around and saw their nemesis with Aladdin standing calmly by his side.

"Al! You okay?" Genie called.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Genie blinked. That wasn't quite the response he was expecting. He approached his friend cautiously and whispered, "Are you being forced to stay here? Give some sign that you are, okay?"

"I'm not being held captive. I chose to come here."

"How come?" Iago squawked.

"Mozenrath offered to be friends."

"Twisted wizard boy wanted to be friends?" Genie asked in astonishement.

"Well, yeah."

Genie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mozenrath offered friendship and Aladdin accepted? No way. He had to be under a magic potion. Genie's eyes narrowed as he attempted t seek out any potion residue in Aladdin's body. There was none.

'That can't be! Even the simplest potion leaves some trace behind.'

&&&&

Mozenrath watched the conversation with satisfaction. Aladdin's calm responses were driving his friends crazy. Mozenrath smirked when he saw Genie trying to sense a potion residue. It wouldn't work. The potion would be flushed out of a person's system after twenty-four hours of injesting it. He didn't use any this past week, so no residue would be present.

He was so lost in his happiness over the potion's inability to be detected that he didn't see Genie in front of him until he became aware of the world shaking around him. Actually, Genie was holding him above the ground and shaking him.

"What did you do to him?" the jinn growled, shaking him even more violently. Mozenrath could hardly form a coherent thought, let alone answer.

"Gene, stop! Please!" Aladdin pleaded with his friend and his pleas were answered. Genie uncermoniously dropped Mozenrath and he landed on the hard-packed dirt ground.

The sorcerer got to his feet, dust of his clothes and his turban askew. He started brushing off the dust and dirt and soon became aware of someone rearranging his turban and a hand sliding down to his cheek and resting there. He glanced up and saw Aladdin smiling tenderly at him. The hand slide the rest of the way down the cheek and the fingers brushed the chin.

"Are you all right?" Aladdin asked.

"I am now." He flashed a dashing smile. He was aware of their little audience and decided to give them a **real** show.

Snaking an arm around Aladdin's waist, he pulled the boy closer and brought their lips together in a deep and extremely passionate kiss. There was an audible _clunk_ as Genie's jaw dropped. Iago and Abu made disgusted sounds while Carpet crossed his tassles and dipped his 'head' behind them.

Genie couldn't believe his eyes. Mozenrath was kissing Aladdin and there was no resistance whatsoever. Not only were Aladding and Mozenrath friends, they were in love! 'Is this what Jasmine was referring to?'

When the two lovers parted, Genie voiced his previous thought. "What about Jasmine, Al?"

"She already has someone else."

"She does?"

"Yeah. I saw it myself. She was cheating me."

Despite his fondness for the princess, Genie felt sympathy toward his best friend. "Oh, Al. That's awful." Now it was clear why Jasmine had been so vague: She was covering up her own guilt.

"Genie, why don't you and the guys stay here? Mozenrath wouldn't mind, right?" Brown eyes stared lovingly into darker ones as Aladdin smiled.

Mozenrath smiled back. "Not at all."

Genie's tail twitched. The whole idea of Aladdin being in love with one of their enemies was just too weird. Did Aladdn expect them to just accept it and be cool with it? No way.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. We'll just be heading back to Agrabah."

Aladdin shrugged. "Okay. But if you change your minds..."

"Yeah, I know." Wanting to exit this place as quickly as possible, but not wanting to leave Aladdin, Genie relunctantly climbed onto Carpet and they slowly left the city. Genie kept looking back and telling himselt that Aladdin was going to be all right.

Epilogue

Princess Jasmine eventually married a prince and tried to forget her supposed heartbreak. Genie and the others divided their time between the palace and Aladdin's hovel. They still had friendly ties with Jasmine and beared her no ill will. Yet, they did not visit Aladdin in Mozenrath's kingdom. They let Aladdin come to them.

Aladdin and Mozenrath continued their affair. Their relationship went neither forward nor backward. Aladdin eventually expressed an interest in magic and Mozenrath instructed him in the arts. He did not, however, teach him potion-making for fear that Aladdin would find out about love potions. Aladdin learned to harness magical powers that had been dormant within him. He currently spends his time poring over magical tomes, trying to find a way for him to carry a child without changing to a woman. But that is a story better left to the imagination.

The End

**With this story wrapped up, I'm moving on to my YYH vamp fic. BTW, the last paragraph in this story is not, I repeat, is not leading into a sequel. When I wrote that paragraph, I began to feel weirded out and thought best to let you imagine a mpreg. Or you could write it. I would love to read it.**


End file.
